


Lady's talk

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 在薩古斯和諾茵準備出發前往火星前一夜，預防者三位女性舉行了最後一次聚餐。莉迪‧安和莎莉各自帶有目的地把諾茵灌醉…Before going to Mars, all three ladies from Preventers have a farewell party. Lady Une and Sally are trying to get Noin drunk by different purposes...** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Lucrezia Noin/Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin/Sally Po/Lady Une, Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 4





	Lady's talk

如果對方不是薩古斯，莉迪‧安覺得自己有九成以上的機會可以挽留諾茵。當初她就是這樣從莉莉娜‧卑斯賴多手上把諾茵搶奪過來。

當薩古斯告訴她沒有長期留在地球的打算，她知道她將失去兩個頂尖的隊員，其中一個還是這個組織其中一個領導人。如果對方不是薩古斯…所以她一直不喜歡這個人。

在同一間居酒屋，同一間房，同樣三位女人又聚在一起。

「竟然要為妳踐行，我的心好難過。」莎莉邊喝酒邊幽幽地說，「我們本來是最佳拍檔…如果中間不是有個薩古斯的話。」

「莎莉，我跟妳仍然是最佳拍檔，只是薩古斯是不一樣的。」諾茵給她一個安慰的微笑。她當然捨不得莎莉，也捨不得莉迪‧安，她捨不得她的工作和在這裡的生活。但當任何事情跟薩古斯放在一起比較時…不是所有，但大部份時候，薩古斯也是她的首選。

「他永遠是妳的優先選項。」莉迪‧安嘆了口氣。她又怎會不知道，某程度上在對待感情的事情上她跟諾茵是同一種人，而且可能比她陷得更深，「所以當我知道薩古斯回來成為戰鬥力時我很高興，但同一時間，我也有預感最後會失去妳。」

莉迪‧安這次沒有再喝酒了，她喝烏龍茶。

諾茵不喜歡這種傷感的氣氛。她接過莎莉遞給她的紅酒。噢，她們原來還點了紅酒。

「我到現在還會想起妳擋在卑斯美利昂前的情況，那應該是妳第一次跟他站在對立面吧？我和霍華德就在那裡看著，還以為…」

諾茵只是微笑搖頭，甚麼也沒有說。她心裡都明白，但很多事情跟她們是說不清楚的。這是她跟薩古斯兩人之間的事，她也不打算解釋。

「如果妳從其他高達駕駛員的角度去看，就知道是另一回事。例如，跟妳最熟稔的五飛？」她巧妙地轉移了視線。諾茵從來都是伶牙俐齒的一個。

莎莉反了白眼，但繼續幫她添酒。並且，她跟莉迪‧安打了個眼色。

_我早說過諾茵是很難灌醉的，莉迪_ ‧ _安。上次她喝了半打啤酒，妳已經醉死了，她卻還可以送妳回家。加大資助金額吧，我再去開兩支伏特加。_

_批准，莎莉_ ‧ _普。有需要的話繼續開酒。讓她喝茅台也可以。_

灌醉諾茵，這是她們兩人今晚的共識。她們兩人跟諾茵算得上推心置腹，諾茵也是個很健談的人，但每次只要談及薩古斯較深入的話題，她身體內就好像有個機制一樣會自動暫停，不會再多作交待。莎莉甚至有跟莉莉娜打探過，但是連她也沒能在諾茵口中得到更多資料，即使是任何關於她跟薩古斯二人在非官方關係上如何相處的情報都很難打聽得到。這實在太奇怪了。

莎莉非常喜歡諾茵，雖然她挺肯定自己對她的喜歡跟諾茵對她的有點不一樣。她可以明白諾茵對薩古斯的感情，卻不能理解她那種近乎虔誠的愛慕。諾茵做事很有分寸，但那種對薩古斯包容的行為跟她的性格很不連貫。她很擔心這位知己的付出是否值得。他已經不只一次讓她受到傷害。如果要在諾茵口中探取情報，除了把她灌醉，沒有其他方法。

莉迪‧安很珍惜諾茵。預防者當初成立時，諾茵是她第一個想到的伙伴。她在維多利亞湖當教官四年，不但在培訓學員上有很著名的聲譽，並且她是個很有個人魅力的人，大家都喜歡她。有些人天生就很有個人魅力，很容易就能深得人心，大家都喜歡待在她身邊，諾茵就是這樣的人。這剛好彌補了她的缺點。諾茵會是她最強的盟友。而她不喜歡的那個男人現在要把她搶走，她實在很想探求有沒有任何可能性把她留下來。所以當她瞭解到莎莉‧普的意圖時，她立即同意了她的做法。

「所以，你們二人還是會以火星為落腳點吧。」莉迪‧安幫諾茵再添酒。

「嗯，因為薩古斯想要協助莉莉娜的火星開發計劃。我看過計劃構想，並且第一批科研人員已經在當地了，而現在這個計劃需要大量的駕駛員，以機動戰士作和平開發用途，我們可以在這個崗位作出貢獻，這不是很有意義嗎？」

以你們的才能是不應該單純作為一個駕駛員的，這是一種浪費。莉迪‧安想反駁。但最後她只嘆了口氣。

「我明白妳想說甚麼。」諾茵邊喝酒邊淡然的道，「我想參與這個計劃，薩古斯的決定當然是主因。但我覺得投入建設一個新的地方，是一件宏圖大志的事，如果能參與其中，我會覺得很榮幸。」

就是因為這份泰然自若，莉迪‧安才會這麼不捨。

聽完諾茵的獨白，莎莉深深吸口氣，把杯中物一飲而盡。

「說起來…妳有沒有曾經跟他約會過？像正常男女朋友那種約會。」莎莉繼續幫諾茵倒酒。

她認真的回想著，應該有的，但可能喝得太急了，酒精令她的腦袋有點遲緩︰「第二次月面戰爭，他回到OZ後…之後我們有過一次『約會』…嗯，應該算是約會。」

「他主動約會妳？」

「不，那是執行杜魯斯教官的任務，他只是指名了拍檔是我。」這次莎莉給大家換上了伏特加，她發覺味道還不錯。

「我的天…那是任務不是約會吧。妳知道正常人類的約會是怎樣的嗎？男生大膽約會女生，面談也好，電話也好，甚至寫信也好，而不是跟妳說『喂，妳要跟我一起去執行任務嗎』？」三個人當中以莎莉的經驗最豐富，她對諾茵對約會的定義感到可笑。

「但那次任務是看歌劇和去舞會，中途還可以到公園划船，那不是約會會做的事嗎？老實說，我還挺享受那次任務。」

「我記得了…」莉迪‧安突然臉色一沉，「那次是羅姆菲拉的酒會，本來邀請杜魯斯大人出席，我是他理所當然的舞伴…但在舞會兩日前他說要換人出席，因為他要為一個小男生製造約會的藉口…」

原來如此，杜魯斯除了是位女權主義者，還是個無可救藥的浪漫主義者。

聽到這個版本的諾茵突然覺得臉上有點熾熱。她本來早就覺得杜魯斯大人知道她對薩古斯的心意，但沒想到原來薩古斯那個時候也有這種想法…

莎莉看得出莉迪‧安對這件事抱有不滿，大概是因為她錯過了跟杜魯斯的約會。但那已經是很多年前的事不是嗎？

_集中精神，莉迪_ ‧ _安。_

可幸總算打開了話題。

「所以，到最後妳跟他順利完成了任務？然後發生浪漫的事？例如跳舞的時候他讚妳眼睛好像藍寶石一樣漂亮，或者刻意把妳拉近自己然後裝作不小心親吻了妳？甚至乎你們兩個人當晚是不是在外留宿？」

「妳想太多了。」諾茵仍然是平穩的微笑著，「沒有發生這樣的事，一件都沒有。」

「那樣不是薩古斯的風格，他最多只會編個藉口，說不想跟其他貴族少女跳舞，然後一整晚不離開妳身邊，之後再帶妳到花園呆坐一晚諸類。」

當莉迪‧安淡然無起伏的說完之後，諾茵忍不住吐笑出來。

「妳很瞭解。他一直跟我跳舞，但我不習慣穿高跟鞋，跳到第三支舞我腳踭就破皮了。他就帶我到花園去，結果我們看了一整夜星空，直到OZ的車輛來接我們。」

「然後妳就覺得很浪漫了是吧？」莎莉反了個白眼，「到最後原來他甚麼也沒有做。」

諾茵看著酒杯，淡然一笑。「不，對我而言他做得都夠了。」

聽到她的這句話，莉迪‧安和莎莉對於眼前這個容易滿足的人感到無可奈何。

「所以，其實他有沒有表白過？」莎莉加重了語氣，「我愛妳、妳很重要、想妳留在我身邊之類的。」

「我們不需要這些，不需要把話說得太直白。」諾茵輕輕搖頭，她低頭淡然的說話，更像是自己回味，「他信任我，在最困難的時候把珍惜的妹妹交給我；他珍惜我的情誼，直到在卑斯美利昂前也沒有傷害我。由始至終他都是那樣信任著我。他不是會把心底說話掛在口邊的人，但只要他一個眼神，一個動作我就明白了。」

莎莉覺得有點生氣。她不應該介入這兩個人之中，但無論是哪個角度，身為局外人的她都不覺得諾茵所說的是愛的表現，而且更差的是，感覺是一種利用。她想要反駁，但莉迪‧安竟然插話。

「我贊同諾茵的講法。真正的心意未必需要掛在嘴邊。一個眼神，一個動作，一句說話就足夠。」她想起了杜魯斯，他們的關係也很類似。為了幫助完成所愛的人、那位偉大人物的理想，想要陪在他身邊，她甘願一直捨身追隨。諾茵的想法她又怎會不明白。

  
  


難道這就是OZ管理層的風格嗎？因為莉迪‧安的反應，房内的氣氛一下子低沉下來。

_妳是喝醉了的那個嗎？莉迪_ ‧ _安！_

莎莉向她打了個眼色。她又喝了杯伏特加。

莉迪·安眨了眨眼，又再回過神來。

諾茵一直是這樣，雖然是軍人，但她高貴優雅、臉上總掛著平穩的笑容，而且內斂謙厚，還帶點禁慾的味道。莉迪‧安很清楚她的這種個性。也因為這種形象，所以維多利亞湖基地的學生對她也有一種崇拜之情。她聽過不少傳聞，包括—

「但是在維多利亞湖基地曾傳出妳是薩古斯的情人。那又是怎麼回事？我還以為你們早已互相表白心意。」

想起那時候的傳聞，諾茵咬著下唇，又開始獨個兒回味了。在莎莉的催促下，她才淡然透露︰「沒有發生任何過火的事，那次是他…刻意讓傳聞散佈開來，因為他待在基地時發現了在學生之間有些…他不太喜歡的傳言。他想保護我。」

「我喜歡妳說沒有過火的事。所以他只是單純的擁抱著妳？跟妳兩個人看了一整夜星空？如果我說你們兩個人在床上裸聊是不是很過分？」莎莉的說話帶著嘲諷意味。

諾茵由最初尷尬的笑著，到最後忍不住用手按著嘴巴笑起來。她把手上的伏特加一次喝完。「甜品…還有一個法式濕吻。就這樣。我知道傳聞有多離譜，但那都不是真的。」

「難以置信，法式濕吻之後是『就這樣』...我就快要宣佈你們兩個是聖人了。」

「那不是時候，他有他的任務和目標，在沒有完成前不應有其他事情讓他分心…而且我對他的調情有時已經把他整得夠慘了。」

「所以，一直以來他也沒有任何實際的表示，不是嗎？不需要拿出誠意，就這樣坐著，有需要就回來找妳，反正妳一定會幫著他，反正妳一定會回應。你們的關係真是有夠公平！」

看得出莎莉的生氣，但諾茵只是安靜的望著她。

「我就是無可救藥的愛著他。這是我的選擇。」

房間內一片安靜。

_任務失敗了。莎莉_ ‧ _普。_

莉迪‧安投降了，對於這樣對一個男人如此執著的諾茵。她心裡都明白。

「所以，到最後還是沒有任何理由可以讓妳留下來吧？」除了理解，語氣似乎更多地包含著羡慕。

諾茵輕輕搖頭，說了句抱歉，又再把杯中的酒喝完。

莎莉‧普一口氣把剩下的半支紅酒都喝光。

「如果妳告訴我妳還是處子之身，我也不會覺得奇怪。」

莎莉說出這個挖苦她的笑話，自己也不滿的搖頭苦笑。

「妳要失望了，我造過了。」眼前的諾茵一本正經的坐著，但嘴巴卻爽快的回答。

莎莉口裡的紅酒幾乎要吐噴出來，其實她沒有預計過諾茵會回答。平常的諾茵只會用一個無關痛癢的玩笑輕輕帶過，又或者轉移話題。她會這樣回答…表示她醉了。

她跟莉迪‧安交換了個眼神。

「妳第一次的對象是薩古斯？」她試探性的問。

「理所當然吧？」像是莎莉提問了一個愚蠢問題，諾茵反了白眼。

「不，我知道在他回來之前妳跟外交部一個大使約會過。」

「那個大使...我跟他只吃了一餐飯，當晚我要當值，他把我送回總部，我謝謝他，就這樣…那只不過是…是…」酒精使她腦袋遲緩，她想不到一個適合的形容詞。

「初夜在哪裡發生？做了甚麼？」

「喂，莎莉，太超過了，那是私隱！」

「妳也很想知道吧，妳『對手』的底蘊。」莎莉狡滑的眼神出現。莉迪·安可沒忘記，其實她也喝了很多酒。

「那些細節根本不重要，而且諾茵會生氣的—」

「他回來之後…在我的家…」諾茵自個兒幽幽的答，「就是正常人會做的... 他吻我，脫了衣服，然後…兩次？三次？...我記得第一次有點痛…」

莉迪‧安紅著臉的按住了諾茵的嘴巴︰「妳醒過來一定會後悔的。」她轉向莎莉，嚴厲得將下命令，「任務結束了！被薩古斯知道我們向諾茵套話，他定會殺了我們。」

「他搶走了諾茵，我就連那一點點情報都不能知道嗎？」莎莉不滿的皺眉。

「連妳也喝醉了嗎？」她也許還未喝醉，但肯定處於醉酒邊沿。

諾茵撥開了莉迪‧安的手。

「嘴，我記得了，他用嘴巴—」這次莉迪‧安更用力的按著她，「我還想生存下去，夠了，諾茵，這個話題結束。」

「都說了是女士之夜，當然會說這種話題！」對於缺乏這種社交經驗的莉迪‧安，莎莉反了白眼，「再說，她明晚就出發前往火星了。」

「就算一個鐘頭已足夠讓閃光伯爵幹掉我們。」

「你想太多了，他不會知道的。」

「禮儀！莎莉！這樣追問一個酒醉的人太不優雅了！」

「最初妳不也贊成這個計劃嗎？」

保守謹慎的莉迪‧安和直率大度的莎莉‧普，就像紅綠燈一樣，代表停止和前進。中間作為平衡和調和的露洛莉亞‧諾茵，已經開始有點神志不清。

「所以我說任務中止—莎莉！坐下來冷靜點！」

接下來的事情已超出了莉迪‧安的控制，莎莉脫了自己的外衣，然後把諾茵按在榻榻米上親吻著她。諾茵大概喝得太醉了，竟然回應著她的吻。

「莎莉！」事情發生得太突然，莉迪‧安想要推開她們其中一個，但卻被莎莉推開了。

「我的技巧比他好吧？嗯？」莎莉抬起頭，珍惜的掃撫著諾茵的臉，「要把妳交出去我實在不捨得…」

諾茵雙眼瞇離，單純的躺在地上，已經沒有回應。

就在這時，莉迪‧安用盡身體的撲向莎莉把她推開。而同一時間，房間的紙門被用力推開。

薩古斯就站在門外。他立即就注視到躺在榻榻米上的諾茵、倒下的莎莉，還有阻止著她的莉迪‧安。

他深深吸了口氣。「我以為妳做事會有點分寸。」他雙眼目露兇光，但語氣卻有種抑制著的平靜。

他抱起諾茵，叫喚了幾聲，諾茵順從的擁抱著他，接受他的幫助。搖了搖頭，他拿起她的手袋，然後把她整個人抱起來。

莉迪‧安本來呆呆的坐著，但當身後的莎莉想要起來，她連忙用身體按著她。直到她跟薩古斯四目交投。他對她仍是怒目而視。

「這不過是三個女人喝酒後的失儀而已，用得著嗎？」她想要投訴，但有點作賊心虛。

「清醒的妳，半醉的莎莉，」他瞄了瞄她們，「喝醉的竟然是諾茵，妳們應該費了不少心機。」

被發現了。莉迪‧安別過臉呼了口氣。

瞄了瞄被莉迪‧安壓在身後、開始自言自語的莎莉，薩古斯嘆了口氣。「我要帶諾茵回去，妳可以一個人應付莎莉‧普吧？」

「可以。」沒有被怪責，莉迪‧安竟然有舒了口氣的感覺。由始至終她都不擅長應付這個男人。

「你們不應對她起壞念頭，無論在公還是在私。」當說到在公時，他加強了語氣。

被捸到了。莉迪‧安無奈的嘆氣。

「今晚發生的所有事情，我希望只有我和妳兩人知道。」他重重噴了個鼻息，「諾茵很重視跟妳們的關係，」他呼了口氣，「尤其莎莉。所以…」

「我知道。」她點點頭，然後，她好像想到了甚麼，「你為甚麼知道過來？」

這次到薩古斯別過了臉：「解散。」

*****************

回到家裡，薩古斯把諾茵放到沙發上去。

  
  


「薩古斯... 我回家了嗎？」

  
  


他吐笑出來：「回到家就清醒過來了？」他給她倒了杯水，濕了一條熱毛巾，「竟然被人刻意灌醉，妳也太大意了諾茵教官。究竟喝了多少？」

「沒有很多...」她接過熱毛巾，「我沒有喝醉⋯⋯」

他靠向諾茵，想起剛才聽到的說話，有點生氣但卻有更多感動和失笑。從他回來以後，就發現莎莉看她的眼神有點不對勁。諾茵告訴了他唱酒的地點，但這樣還不夠。他有預感會出狀況，所以計算過時間，本來只是打電話了解一下，但諾茵的電話接通了卻沒回應。然後他一直聽著她們的對話⋯⋯

「妳連私隱都吐露了，還說沒喝醉。」如果是平常謹慎的諾茵，一定不會發生這種事。

「我洗個澡就會清醒了。」

「喝醉的人不應該去洗澡吧？」

「但是、你剛才滿嘴酒氣地吻了我..」臉頰通紅的她一臉無辜的表情可愛極了，「你確定我不洗澡也可以嗎？」

哎呀，酒醉的諾茵說出了不得了的話。薩古斯皺眉苦笑。但是一想到剛才她竟然被莎莉親吻，他就有點生氣。實在太大意了，無論是諾茵還是他自己。

「連誰吻了你都分不清嗎？」他投下了一個深長的吻。良久，他才抬起頭來。

  
  


她說的話他都聽到。他雙手抱緊她，用額頭扺著她的額。雙手輕抱著她的臉頰，他溫柔地道︰「我可能比妳想像的還要更愛妳...」

「告訴我吧。」諾茵也用雙手抱著他的臉。諾茵的聲音其實很甜美，但她說話的語氣總帶著剛毅和果斷，與人倔強的感覺。但當喝醉了，她的語氣便變得不一樣，就像一隻慵懶的貓，等待主人撫慰和討好。

諾茵的手指輕柔地劃過他的臉，眼神迷濛。薩古斯牽著她的手，珍惜的放在臉旁。

「妳怎麼可以在其他人面前露出那麼可愛性感的表情呢...」他鬆開了衣領，急不及待地親吻著他的女人。

** English version **

If the opponent was not Zechs, Lady Une has confidence that she has a 90% chance to retain Noin. That's how she snatched Noin from Relena Peacecraft.

When Zechs told her that he had no plans to stay on Earth for a long time, she knew that she would lose two top agents, one of whom was also one of the Co-founders of the Preventers. If the opponent was not Zechs... therefore she has never liked this person.

In the same izakaya, in the same room, the same three women gathered again.

"I can’t believe I am farewelling you, I am so sad." Sally said quietly while drinking, "We are always the best partners...if there isn’t Zechs in the middle."

"Sally, you and I are still the best partners, but Zechs is different." Noin gave her a comforting smile. Of course she is reluctant to say goodbye to Sally and Lady Une, she is also reluctant to part with her job and life here. But when comparing everything with Zechs...not every time, but most of the time, he is on her priority list.

"He is always your priority." Lady Une sighed. How could she not know that to a certain extent, Noin and she are somehow the same kind of person to treat the relationship with the man they love, and she may have fallen deeper than Noin, "So when I knew Zechs came back to help us, I was very happy, but at the same time, I also had a hunch that I would lose you finally."

Lady Une stopped drinking alcohol this time, she drank oolong tea instead.

Noin didn't like this sentimental atmosphere. She took the red wine Sally handed her. Oh, they also ordered red wine this time.

"I still think of how you stood between Peacemillion and him. That should be the first time you were on the opposite side of him? Howard and I were watching there, we were worried..."

Noin just smiled and shook her head but said nothing. She knew everything in her heart, but she couldn't explain many things to them. This was between Zechs and her, and she didn't intend to explain it to the others.

"If you look at it from the perspective of other Gundam pilots, you know it's a different matter. For example, how about Wufei who is most familiar with you?" She shifted the focus cleverly. Noin has always been a sharp tooth.

Sally rolled her eyes back but continued to help her add wine. And she winked at Lady Une.

_I told you earlier that Noin is hard to get drunk, Lady Une. Last time she drank half dozen beers, while you were drunk to death, she could still take you home. Increase the amount of funding, and I will open two more vodkas._

_Approved, Sally Po. Continue to drink if necessary. Letting her drink Moutai is also an option._

Drunk Noin, this is the consensus of the two of them tonight. The two of them and Noin can be regarded as close to heart. Noin is also a very talkative person normally, but every time she talks about a deeper topic of Zechs, she will automatically pause as if there is a mechanism in her body to filter the topic and stop automatically if needed. Sally even inquired Relena, but she couldn't get more information also. Even any information about how Zechs and her get along in the unofficial relationship is difficult to inquire... This is really weird.

Sally likes Noin very much, although she is pretty sure that she likes her a little bit differently from Noin. She could understand Noin’s feelings for Zechs, but she could not understand her almost pious love. Noin is prudent and has a sense of propriety, but the behavior of tolerance towards Zechs is very inconsistent with her character. She is very worried about whether this confidant's contribution is worth it. He has hurt her more than once. If she wants to get information from Noin, there is no other way than getting her drunk.

Lady Une cherishes Noin very much. When Preventers was founded, Noin was the first partner she thought of. She has served as an instructor in Lake Victoria for over four years. Not only does she have a well-known reputation for training trainees, she is also a very attractive person. Everyone likes her. Some people are naturally charismatic and easily win people's hearts. Everyone likes to stay by her side. Noin is just such a person. This just made up for her shortcomings. Noin will be her strongest ally. And the man she didn't like was going to take her away, she really wanted to find out if there was any possibility to keep her. So when she learned about Sally Po’s intentions, she immediately agreed to her approach.

"So, you two will stay in Mars at the first stage." Lady Une helped Noin to add more wine.

"Well, because Zechs wants to assist Relena’s Mars terraforming program. I have seen the plan, and the first batch of researchers are already there. And now this plan requires a large number of pilots to use mobile suits for peaceful development. We can contribute in this position. Isn’t that meaningful?”

With your talents, you shouldn't just be a pilot. This is a waste. Lady Une wanted to refute. But in the end she only sighed.

"I understand what you want to say." Noin said calmly while drinking, "I want to participate in this plan. Of course, Zechs' decision is the main reason. But I think it is a big ambition to invest in building and developing a new place. I will feel very honoured if I can participate in it.”

It is because of this composure that Lady Une is so reluctant to let her go.

After listening to Noin's monologue, Sally took a deep breath and drank everything in her glass.

"Speaking of...Have he ever dated you? A date like a normal boyfriend and girlfriend." Sally continued to help Noin pour wine.

She thought about it seriously, there should be, but maybe she drank too eagerly, the alcohol slowed her head, “The second lunar war, after he returned to OZ... Then we had a "date"... um, it should be considered a date."

"He took the initiative to date you?"

"No, that's the task from instructor Treize. Zechs just named me as the partner." This time Sally changed everyone to vodka, and she found that the taste was not bad.

"My God... That's a task, not dating. Do you know what normal human dating is like? Boys dare to date girls by face-to-face, phone, or even letter, instead of asking you "Hey, are you going to perform tasks with me?" Of the three, Sally has the most experience. She is ridiculous about Noin's definition of dating.

"But that mission was to watch the opera and go to a ball. We could go boating in the park halfway. Wasn’t that something you would do on a date? Honestly, I enjoyed that mission."

"I remember..." Lady Une’s face suddenly turned ashy, "That was the ball of Romefeller. This was originally invited Lord Treize to attend. I was his dance partner... But two days before the dance, he said he wanted to change another person attended because he wanted to make an excuse for a little boy to date a girl..."

It turns out that, in addition to being a feminist, Treize was also a hopeless romantic.

Hearing this version, Noin suddenly felt a little hot on her face. She had long felt that His Excellency knew her feelings for Zechs, but she didn't expect that Zechs had this idea back then...

Sally could see that Lady Une was dissatisfied with this incident, probably because she missed the date with Treize. But that was already many years ago, right?

_Focus, Lady Une._

Fortunately, the topic finally opened up.

"So, in the end, you successfully completed the task with him? Then something romantic happened? For example, when dancing, he praised you that your eyes are as beautiful as sapphires, or deliberately pulled you closer to him and pretended to kiss you by accident? Did the two of you stay overnight outside that night?"

"You imagine things." Noin still smiled steadily, "Nothing like this happened."

"That's not the style of Zechs. He would probably make up an excuse at most, saying that he doesn't want to dance with other noble girls, and then he would not leave you all night, and then he would take you to the garden for a night of things."

When Lady Une finished speaking calmly, Noin couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know him very well. He danced with me, but I was not used to wearing high heels. When I danced to the third dance, my feet got hurt. He took me to the garden, and we watched the starry sky all night until OZ’s car came to pick us up.”

"Then you satisfied this kind of “romantic”, right?" Sally rolled her eyes, "In the end, he didn't do anything."

Noin looked at the wine glass and smiled lightly. "No, he did enough for me."

Upon hearing her words, Lady Une and Sally felt helpless for this easily satisfied person in front of them.

"So, has he actually confessed?" Sally increased her tone, "I love you, you are very important, I want you to stay with me, something like that?”

"We don't need this, we don't need to speak too bluntly." Noin shook her head slightly, and she lowered her head to speak indifferently, more like her own aftertaste, "He trusts me and gives his cherished sister to me in the most difficult time. He cherishes my friendship and didn’t hurt me even we were in Peacemillion. He trusted me like that from the beginning to the end. He is not a person who will speak from the bottom of his heart, but I can tell from his tone and his eyes, I understand it in even one movement."

Sally felt a little angry. She shouldn't be involved in these two people, but no matter what angle she is, as an outsider, she doesn't feel that what Noin is talking about is an expression of love, and worse, feeling is a use. She wanted to refute, but Lady Une even interjected.

"I agree with Noin's statement. The true mind does not necessarily need to be on the lips. One look, one action, one sentence is enough." She thought of Treize, and their relationship was similar. In order to help fulfill the ideal of the person she loved, the great man, and wanted to be by his side, she was willing to sacrifice her life to follow. How could she not understand Noin's thoughts?

Is this the style of OZ management? Because of Lady Une’s reaction, the atmosphere in the room suddenly became low.

_Are you the one who is drunk? Lady Une!_

Sally winked at her. She drank another glass of vodka.

Lady Une blinked, then came back to her senses again.

Noin has always been like this. Although she is a soldier, she is noble and elegant and always with a steady smile on her face. She is restrained and humble and has a feeling like sexual abstinence. Lady Une knows her personality very well. Because of this image, the students at the Lake Victoria Base also admired her. She has heard many rumors of her, including—

"But at the Lake Victoria base, it was said that you were Zechs’s lover. What's the matter? I thought you had confessed to each other."

Thinking of the rumors at that time, Noin bit her lower lip and started to think about it again. Under Sally’s urging, she calmly revealed, “Nothing went too far. That time it was him... he deliberately let the rumors spread. It was because when he stayed at the base, he heard some gossips about me among the student that he didn’t like. He wanted to protect me."

"I like what you say things haven't gone too far. So he just hugged you purely? Or he watched the stars all night with you? Would it be too much if I said you two were talking naked in bed?" Sally was mocking.

Noin laughed awkwardly at first, and finally couldn't help but laughed with her hand on her mouth. She drank the vodka in her hand at once. "Dessert... and a French kiss. That's it. I know how outrageous the rumors were, but they are not true."

"Unbelievable, after the French kiss is 'that's it'... I'm about to announce that you two are saints."

"That's not the time. He has his missions and goals. Nothing else should distract him before missions are done... and my flirting with him has sometimes made him miserable enough."

"So, he hasn’t made any real expressions all the time, has he? He doesn’t need to show his sincerity, he just sit like this, and come back to you if he needs anything. Anyway, you will help him and you will respond no matter what. Your relationship is fair enough!"

Sally could be seen angry, but Noin just looked at her quietly.

"I just love him hopelessly. This is my choice."

The room was quiet.

_Mission failed. Sally Po._

Lady Une surrendered to Noin who was so obsessed with a man like this. She knew it all in her heart.

"So, in the end, there is still no reason for you to stay?" Apart from understanding, the tone from Lady Une seemed to contain more envy.

Noin shook her head slightly, said sorry, and drank the wine in the glass again.

Sally Po drank the remaining half of the wine in one go.

"If you told me you were still a virgin, I wouldn't be surprised."

Sally said this sarcastic joke, and she shook her head with a wry smile.

"You're going to be disappointed. I am not a virgin.” Noin sat seriously in front of her, but her mouth answered readily.

The red wine in Sally's mouth almost spit out, in fact, she did not expect Noin to answer. Ordinary Noin will only gently bring it over with a trivial joke or change the topic cleverly. When she answers like this...that means she is drunk.

She exchanged glances with Lady Une.

"Your first was taken by Zechs?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course." Like Sally asked a stupid question, Noin rolled her eyes back.

"No, I know you dated an ambassador from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs before he came back."

"That ambassador... I only had a dinner with him. I was on duty that night. He sent me back to the headquarters. I thanked him. That's it... It's just... just..." Alcohol slowed her head. She couldn't think of a suitable word.

"Where did the first night happen? What did you do?"

"Hey, Sally, it's too much, that's privacy!"

"You also want to know more details of your'rival', don’t you?" Sally's sly eyes appeared. Lady Une has not forgotten that she actually drank a lot of alcohol.

"Those details are not important at all, and Noin will be angry—"

"After he came back... at my home..." Noin replied quietly, "It's what normal people would do... He kissed me, took off my clothes, and then... twice? Three times?... I remember the first was hurt a little..."

Lady Une blushed and pressed Noin’s mouth, "You will regret to say it when you sober." She turned to Sally, and gave orders so severely, “The mission is over! If Zechs knows that we made a trick to get this info, he will kill us."

"He snatched Noin, can't I even know that little bit of details?" Sally frowned dissatisfied.

"Are you also drunk?" Sally may not be fully drunk, but she must be on the verge of being drunk.

Noin pushed away Lady Une’s hand.

"Mouth, I remember, he used his mouth—" This time Lady Une pressed her mouth harder, "I still want to survive, Noin, enough, this topic ends."

"It was Ladies' Night, of course we would talk about this topic!" To Lady Une, who lacks such social experience, Sally rolled her eyes, "Besides, she will leave for Mars tomorrow night."

"Even if an hour is enough for Lightning Count to kill us."

"You think too much, he won't know."

"Etiquette! Sally! It's too inelegant to ask a drunk person like this!"

"Didn't you agree with this plan at first?"

The conservative and cautious Lady Une and the outspoken Sally Po, like traffic lights, represent stopping and moving forward. Lucrezia Noin, who acts as a balance and reconciliation in the middle, has begun to be a little unconscious.

"So I said the mission was aborted-Sally! Sit down and calm down!"

The next thing was beyond Lady Une’s controlling. Sally took off her coat, then pressed Noin on the tatami and kissed her. Probably Noin was too drunk to respond to her kiss.

"Sally!" It happened so suddenly, Lady Une wanted to push one of them away, but Sally pushed her away first.

"Isn’t my skill better than him? Huh?" Sally raised her head and cherished Noin's face, "I'm really unwilling to hand you over..."

Noin squinted her eyes and lay on the ground without responding.

At this moment, Lady Une rushed to Sally and pushed her away. At the same time, the paper door of the room was pushed open.

Zechs was standing outside the door. He immediately looked at Noin who was lying on the tatami, Sally who fell, and Lady Une who was stopping her.

He took a deep breath. "I thought you would be a little responsible." His eyes were fierce, but there was a restrained calm in his tone.

He picked up Noin and called her a few times. Noin embraced him obediently and accepted his help. Shaking his head, he picked up her handbag, and then carried her up.

Lady Une had sat blankly, but when Sally behind her wanted to get up, she hurriedly pressed her body on the tatami. Until she met Zechs’ angry eyes, he still glared at her.

"It's just a loss of manner of three women after drinking. Is it necessary to get angry?" She wanted to complain, but she was a little guilty.

"You are sober, Sally is half-drunk," he glanced at them, "It turned out to be Noin who is drunk. You should have taken a lot of effort on this."

It was discovered. Lady Une turned away and exhaled.

Glancing at Sally who was pressed by Lady Une and started talking to herself, Zechs sighed. "I am taking Noin home. Can you handle Sally Po by yourself?"

"Yes." Without being blamed, Lady Une actually felt relieved. She was not good at dealing with this man.

"You should not have bad intention on her, whether for official business or for private affair." When he said official business, he strengthened his tone.

It was hit. Lady Une sighed helplessly.

"All the things that happened tonight, I hope it only between you and me." He snorted heavily, "Noin values the relationship with you two," he exhaled, "Especially Sally Po... "

"I know." She nodded, and then she seemed to think of something, "Why did you know to come over?"

This time is Zechs’ turn to look away, "Dismiss."

*****************

When they were going back home, Zechs put Noin on the sofa.

"Zechs... Am I home?"

He spit out and chuckle, “You finally wake up when homed?" He poured her a glass of water and a hot towel. "You were deliberately drunk. You were too careless, instructor Noin. How much did you drink? "

"Not much..." She took the heated towel, "I'm not drunk..."

He leaned towards Noin, thinking of what he had just heard, a little angry but more moved and laughed. After he came back to Earth, he found that Sally looked a little different when she looked at Noin. Noin told him where to drink tonight, but that was not enough. He had a hunch that something would happen, so he set the time and originally just called to find out, but Noin's call was connected without respond. Then he kept listening to their conversation...

"You even confided your privacy and now you said you weren't drunk." If it is the usual cautious Noin, this kind of thing would never happen.

"I will wake up in a shower."

"People who are drunk shouldn't take a bath."

"However you just kissed me with smell of alcohol..." Her cheeks flushed with a lovely innocent expression, "Are you sure I don't have to take a shower?"

Oops, the drunken Noin said something terribly flirting. Zechs frowned and smiled bitterly. But when he thought that she was kissed by Sally just now, it made him a little angry. It was too careless, whether it was Noin or himself.

"Can't you even tell who kissed you?" He gave a deep kiss to her. After a long time, he raised his head.

He heard everything she said. He held her tightly with his hands and touched her forehead with his forehead. Holding her cheeks with both hands, he said gently and honestly, "I may love you more than you think..."

"Tell me." Noin also held his face with her hands. Noin's voice is actually very sweet, but the tone of her speech is always resolute and decisive, and has a feeling of stubborn. But when she gets drunk, her tone becomes different, like a lazy cat, waiting for comfort and please her.

Noin's fingers ran softly across his face, his eyes blurred. Zechs took her hand and cherished it beside his face.

"How dare you to show such a lovely and sexy expression in front of other people..." He loosened his collar and can’t wait to kiss his woman.


End file.
